Pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of the Unknown
by Glumanda7
Summary: This is about a boy,who has somehow turned into a Pokemon... I DO NOT OWN POKEMON i m a german so give me a little break on the writing.
1. The awakening

It all started with a boy, who had a dream. In this dream he was completely alone.

Meanwhile a disaster is about to occur in a distant world, an apocalipse that will have inimaginable consequences for that world if it happens. Worldwide destruction will be the result. World peace must be held there.

A brave and friendly child was supposed to prevent a massacre. However this was a challenge that couldn't be handled by a human.

A Pokemon, which had slept on the ground, woke up .The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky. There were some trees and in the grass you could see some flowers and it was a bit windy. In the distance you could see a lake. The pokemon sat on the ground and shook his head ,which started to hurt when he touched it with his orange-colored hand

He noticed the color of his hand and started to wonder what had happened .He looked at his body, which was mostly orange and his belly was white. Suddenly he noticed, that he had a tail which seemed to be burning .he jumped up and started to run and it yelled_**:" **_**I'm burning! AAAAAAAhhhhh!"** but it soon noticed, that it didn't feel any pain because of the fire. Then a voice shouted :: **Ahh your awake! I seen you over there near that tree and I didn't want to wake you ,so I waited .Later I went to the lake over there and then I heard you screaming!** What a fright, a blue crocodile with very sharp teeth started talking ,but it seemed friendly .The crocodile went on**: I'm Totodile and what is your name?**The orange colored lizard said :**Toto what? I'm Totodile. **the reptile repeated**. Ok Totodile. My name is. Hmmm …I don't know. **He had forgotten his name. He just could not remember . Totodile said:**Well,then I'll just call you Charmander . After all, you are one.**

The so called charmander was really confused. **What is a charmander ?** the orange-being asked Totodile explained: **In this Planet there are creatures called pokemon , we are all Pokemon .You and me for Example and you look like a charmander ,because charmanders have flames on their tails and the color fits to ,so I figure you're a charmander .** The charmander understood .

Totodile also asked : **where are you from?** Charmander didn't know that either .Totodile said: **If you don't** **have a home…then you can come with me !You are invited ! **charmander said : **Thanks Totodile , but it's weird that I can't remember these things!** Charmander was happy to have found a friend but it was confused due to the memory loss .They walked to a cave near the lake .Totodile said: **Welcome! This is where I live ! Feel free to stay here as long as you like! **They went inside **. **In the center there was a big pillow of hay which served as a bed .Totodile had stored a second one in the back of the cave. So he dragged the second pillow towards the center... when charmander seen him he helped. **This is were you will sleep, if you want to stay**. Totodile said. charmander nodded . Totodile went outside for some seconds and then came back inside. He held some apples in his hand . **I thought that maybe you are hungry**. Then charmander ´s belly groaned loudly. **Now that's what you call an answer!. **he added .Charmander took the apple and started to eat right away, then he sat down on his pillow. **This is way better! **charmander said.

Then the ground started to shake. Totodile and charmander rushed outside. There was another pokemon outside who had already knocked down some trees. **That is a Tyranitar ,they get an aditude really fast**. Totodile explained .The Tyranitar charged over to were Charmander and Totodile were standing. Totodile said : **Wha …What do you want from us ?..** .Totodile was really scared.**Can you help me please ? My baby Larvitar got kidnapped by an Aerodactyl and he brought my baby into some cave in the ground, ****but when I wanted to help my child, I got attacked by some Pokemon. What should I do ? **

The big rock looking Pokemon looked pretty sad, but somehow he looked like he would freak out any minute .Totodile asked Charmander if it was OK if they helped Tyranitar. Charmander nodded . **Follow me, I can show you the way. **Tyranitar said. They traveled away from the lake and into the forest. The forest got thicker. They kept walking until they came to a clearing of the forest. Tyranitar suddenly stopped and pointed to a pit in the ground which looked like it would lead into a cave in the ground . **This is it. Please be careful!** Tyranitar said . Totodile nodded and started to climb down the pit, Charmander followed. But charmander couldn't climb very well, which a few seconds later caught up to Charmander and as a result he accidentally sled down the pit and Totodile was torn down from the side of the pit without warning... They landed hard on the bottom of the pit. **Why can't you just watch were you're falling. That really could have went bad!** The clearly surprised crocodile complained.** Excuse me but I hate climbing! **Charmander said. Totodile was angry. he opened his mouth real wide to intimidate Charmander with his sharp teeth, and then closed it again**. What are you trying to pull off ? **charmander said **Nothing**. **Whatever**. There was a big cave in the side of the pit. **There aren't any Pokemon yet. good thing! **Totodile smiled** . **They walked into the cave. Charmander was happy to because it didn't know how to react if they got attacked. Suddenly some very loud shrieking could be heard . **Oh Oh ! that is Aerodactyl!** The blue crocodile said . **What should I do if we get attacked?** Charmander wanted to know. **You can use attacks like scratch which will hurt the ****opponent**** if it hits. **Totodile replied.

They went deeper inside the cave and came to a spot were there were small openings in the ground . Some loud buzzing came from there, some bugs crawled out. **Nincadas!** Totodile warned his friend. **Try to use fire attacks! **The Nincadas came closer. They had some very sharp claws .Charmander didn't know if he had the ability to use such an attack Charmander thought about what to do, then he ran towards the swarm of opponents then he used his fiery tail as a weapon and he swung it right through the masses of opponents . It seemed to have worked because several Nincadas were hit .One of them was knocked against the side of the cave wall when he hit the floor he quickly ran back to his opening in the ground **water gun**! Totodile said. A beam of water shot out of his mouth. The nincadas walked backwards. Then one loudly shrieked: **Oh no! Water! Retreat** then they ran away. Suddenly sparks came flying from charmanders mouth and his flame grew a little bigger **. I think you can use ember now ,try it out!** Totodile said . Charmander tried .**Ember! **it yelled. Some sort of burning liquid came out of his mouth. When it touched the floor the spot it fell to turned slightly red .**Pretty hot !Not bad.** Totodile commented .Charmander grinned. They walked farther into the cave .The shrieking got louder. Then they came into a chamber of the cave and on a rock there was a dinosaur like bird.

**Who do you think you are to enter my cave? What do you want from me ?Get lost or else!** **Let Larvitar go! **Totodile ordered** Why should I do that? It looks so annoying, that I am going to keep it here forever .I am never ever going to let him go!** Aerodactyl yelled and at the same time it flapped his big wings, which where out of rock , just like the rest of its body. Although it didn´t look really big, it was easy to figure out, that this creature was dangerous... **Then we will have to fight it out! **Totodile said.** I am going to help you Totodile! **Charmander said. **Bring it on, you babies are to small to fight anyway but business is business **Aerodactyl said before flying away from his rock and aiming at Totodile...Before he got there he said : **Let ´s see what you think of my teeth? Bite!.** His mouth opened and some very sharp teeth showed. Charmander reacted fast. **What about an ember Attack!** Then ember peaces came flying from Charmander´s mouth. When the pieces touched Aerodactyl he just shook them of. **Was that supposed to be an attack? you children are boring me of**. Then he kept flying towards totodile . **.Ahhhh! stop it! **Aerodactyl had sunk its teeth into totodile who struggled, trying to get away, but aerodactyl was starting to bite Totodie even harder. Aerodactyl´s mouth was so big that it easily looked as big as Totodile who was screaming even louder due to the great pain he was in. Now charmander was really angry, his flame flared up brightly **let Totodile alone! Now I will show you what happens if you mess with my friend! **Charmander ran towards aerodactyl, then he jumped and then swung his fiery tail down on the dinosaurs head with all his power. Aerodactyl groaned, which loosened the grip on totodile. **Surprise! Water gun! friends hold together no matter what. right charmander? You got it! **The lizard replied**. I hate this attack! if I can't take you out, I will have to kill you both! **Aerodactyl was in rage now, it flew to the ceiling of the cave .**Rock throw!hehe this will shut you all up ! **Then the ground shook and some rocks fell from the top down to were totodile and charmander were at. Totodile successfully evaded all rocks, but one of the boulders fell directly on charmander´s head**.** It felt, like if someone slammed a hammer on his head... The fire lizard got really dizzy ,then it fell over because it had taken serious damage from that blow. **Hehehehe one down. this is going to be over fast. I can handle this crocodile! Give up you wimp! **Aerodactyl sneered .Then the prehistoric pokemon flew down again. **I don't give up my Water gun ought to teach you a lesson!** Totodile was ready to fight till he fell over**. **Then aerodactyl got out of balance because of the force of the beam it had to land**. I don't want to give up either**. Charmander had gotten up again. **Hey good going pal !** Totodile said. It was hard to stand up for charmander because he still felt dizzy...meanwhile he had seen Aerodactyl land. **Let's see what you do now, you flying monster. Ember!** The lizards flame was starting to grow bigger and his will seemed unbreakable. It was hard to aim while being dizzy and having a headache. But still the attack got were it was supposed to . Aerodactyl shrieked loudly. **Why ,if you don't stop I will…** **May I interrupt your stupid speech? Water gun!** Totodile was sweating. He was tired because he had to use Water gun a lot and the wounds from aerodactyls bite were bleeding...Aerodactyl staggered a little then it fell over. Totodile said: **Now who is the big baby who can't fight?huh?** . **OK I admit defeat.** **Water attacks do more damage to rock pokemon while fire does less**. Totodile explained. **Why do you want Larvitar back? **Aerodactyl wanted to know Charmander explained, that Larvitar´s mother is missing her child.. **Allright ,I'll give it to you**. Aerodactyl staggered to the side of a wall then he pushed a rock beside ,behind which was a Pokemon who was really scared**. **He was crying.. **Please let me go back to my mom ! **It had tears in his eyes **Larvitar,don´t worry,you´re save now, we´re going outside because your mom is already waiting for you! **charmander said .Larvitar smiled.

And so the trio of Charmander,Totodile and Larvitar went back through the cave and back to the pit .Then they climbed up. **Please watch were you're climbing!** Totodile grinned to charmander. Larvitar laughed to. By the time they came up ,the sun was starting to set. Tyranitar was so happy to see Larvitar again. **Thank you so much ,I don't know what I would have done without you. How can I ever thank you? wait,** **you can have this bag, it has some Oran berries and some Heal seeds to. Thanks again! See you!**Tyranitar said, before walking away...** Thank you brave friends!**Larvitar said, before following his mom.

**Totodile my headache is getting worse ! **Charmander complained. **Let's go back to my cave and sleep. Then you'll feel better .**Totodile recommended **.**Then totodile opened the bag that Tyranitar gave them, and gave charmander a blue-colored berry. **Eat it. It's an Oranberry. it heals wounds!** Charmander took the berry and ate it. It was very sour tasting but suddenly his headache got better and he felt like he had more energy. Totodile ate one to. The wounds from the battle with aerodactyl vanished. **Those berries have strong effects** charmander pointed out. **I told you!** Totodile replied. Then they started to walk back through the forest toward totodile´s cave .When they came back to the cave the sun had almost set. The lake seemed peaceful at this time of the day. The blue crocodile got some more apples, then he followed charmander inside the gave charmander an apple.**You´re probably starving .this is for you! **Charmander sat down on his bed to eat. His belly felt, like it was completely empty... Totodile ate one apple to.

When they had eaten they went to bed and totodile said to charmander:**You were really brave today when fought Aerodactyl and I respect that! I like that attitude! I was really nervous during our battle, but I'm glad we won! So good night friend **the blue reptile**,** said before lying down and shuting his eyes.** Good night Totodile...** Charmander said, before falling asleep a few minutes later.

But why was charmander here and how did it lose it´s memories? That still remained a mystery.


	2. The beginning

When night was over and the sun was already shining charmander woke up Totodile was still sleeping .charmander yawned loudly. it looked around, it still was a Pokemon .Suddenly Totodile opened one eye because it heard charmander yawning . **Hey what are you doing up so early? **Totodile groaned. **The sun woke me up**. charmander stood up and walked outside. Then it shouted : **Hey charmander,take a look at this !**. Totodile came quickly.

There was a letter .n front of the cave

We have heard that you rescued Larvitar yesterday, Tyranitar informed us, and so we make you the offer of forming a rescue team. Come to Toptown today and visit our building,however before we accept you, you must pass a test to see if your ready for that kind of thing. For details on this test and more information on founding rescue teams

Please visit us

Rescue team organization.

**Wow that's a great offer! **Totodile said. his eyes were shining. **What's a rescue team? **charmander asked. **Well they go on missions to save Pokemon in danger and explore new regions. Hey charmander,I really want to form a rescue team ! That yesterday was exiting and we did great. So let's take that test! **.

**Sure ,but were is Toptown anyway?** charmander wanted to know. **Well you have to go past the lake and through a small forest then you come to some river, then we have to go downstream then we are in Toptown. **Totodile explained**. Let's bring the bag that Tyranitar gave us, there are still a few Oran berries and Heal seeds inside. **Totodile said.

Then they set of. They went around the lake, the sun was shinning onto the lake. That looked

like silver. Charmander and Totodile came to a path which seemed to be leading into the the woods. They got into the forest, then charmander remembered that he had lost his memories and somehow forming a rescue team would be the best way to find out what happened . Then Totodile interrupted : **careful! look over there, a Weedle! It isn't dangerous itself but mostly a gang of Beedrill is nearby, they are huge bug pokemon with sharp poisonous stingers! And it's hard to fight that many opponents, so be quiet and don't make any noise!**

Charmander nodded. They kept following the path .and soon they came outside of the forest, there was a big river in front of them. **Now we turn right ,then we keep following the river then were in Toptown . Oh and don't you try to swim in there, because if the flame on your tail goes out you die! **Charmander had actually never thought about what would happen, if that flame went out . There were some small houses in the distance. Charmander and Totodile went down the river .

Soon they got to a bridge which went a cross the river . Totodile went over first. Charmander was a little scared,becaused it knew what could happen if it made a wrong step**. Hey charmander,I got over there to without falling into the water.** Totodile shouted from the other side.

Charmander slowly walked over the bridge without looking down, he was relived when he was on the other side. Hey look we are almost there. some small buildings were up a head, made from Wood and rocks and they weren't very tall .The roofs were made out of leaves. They walked towards the town then they saw a big Plaza in the middle of the buildings .There were a lot of other Pokemon to . **Let's ask someone. I don't know exactly in which building we find the organization . **Totodile said . Totodile walked up to a Pokemon, who was black his mouth was red and he had some gray stripes on him he was quite small, he had about the size of a dog**. Excuse me, do you know were the base of the rescue team organization is?**

**Yes, I will show . My name is Houndour by the way. Let's go!**

They came to a small house .there was a big yard and the building itself was made of stone walls. **Here it is. Sorry to ask but why are you here? **The dog wanted to know.

**We want make a rescue team! **Totodile said.

**Doesn't that mean you have to take a test ? **

**Yes, and we are going to complete it, right charmander ? **Totodile was ready to take any challenge. **That's right and then we will be a rescue team**. Charmander said

**Good luck! **Houndour said . then it walked away. **Let's go inside**. Totodile pushed the fire lizard.

Charmander was a little tense ,what would await them. Inside of the building was a desk and some

doors that led to some other rooms

There was a fox who had exactly nine Tails**. May I help you ?** It asked. **We´ re here, because we want to found a rescue team**c harmander explained. Totodile had the letter with him.**OK,wait right there**. The fox said. He went into a room then a big rocky looking Pokemon came out . **I'm Graveler,I heard you want to make a rescue team.**

**As it says in the letter though you first have to pass a certain test. See that flag on that mountain over there? If you bring that flag here you're an official rescue team.**

It pointed through a window to a mountain that looked a quite high. **We will show you the way ,but you have to find out yourself ,how you get up there. We will start in a few minutes.**

**OK are you ready to give your best? **Totodile asked Charmander**. I'm ready for everything lets go and get that flag!**Charmander shouted. His flame flared up brightly. OK then let move to the mountain Graveler said . follow me !

They went out of the town through a forest, they walked for sometime, when Graveler said: **here you are! the rest is up to you!** The mountain seemed pretty high standing so close next to it. The red flag on the top was waving.


	3. the big test

Then they walked towards the side of the mountain. The Flag was waving in the wind .Then Totodile said: **Hey look, there is a small path! Let's use it!**Charmander nodded. The path went around the mountain in circles and it looked like it would go all the way to the top

However that path wasn't broad at all ,just about 2 meters .Charmander warned Totodile: **don't look down, or you might fall! **Charmander replied: **Of course not! **They kept walking. When they had walked on the path about one time around the mountain the path turned into a slope .

They were now standing on the side of a cliff and if you'd fall down there, you would probably break your leg. **Now what?**Totodile asked .Charmander pointed to the side of the wall where there were standing **" let's climb up there!"** It wasn't steep, but you couldn't walk that way. " **And this time watch your climbing!**" Totodile remembered what happened when they saved Larvitar. But it wanted to forget that event fast. Charmander said**:" I'll be careful**. Then they started going upwards. Charmander went in front of Totodile just as a precaution. The flag had gotten closer, but they still had a long way to go. Then it got steeper but they still could climb. Suddenly Totodile yelled: **Pull me up Charmander! **Some rocks had fallen out of the cliff and Totodile was only hanging with one hand and it didn't feel any rocks to stand on. Charmander climbed down;** grab a hold of my hand!** it said, **stand on the rocks were your hands are! First I'll pull you up.** Charmander grabbed Totodiles hand and tried to drag him up. However Totodile was heavier then he thought. So Charmander climbed down, under the crocodile and said:**" I'll push you from behind and you can try to touch the cliff with your feet and then try to put your feet on the rock!** There was a small rock behind Totodile, that was about as big as Totodiles feet. Charmander pushed Totodile, then Totodile tried to find the rock. Charmander put one of Totodiles feet on the rock. Than Totodile put his other foot there, too."** Thanks Buddy!**", he said. Charmander climbed behind him from now on. they kept climbing…after what seemed forever they reached the platform on which the Flag was. Totodile´s eyes were shining brightly .**being a rescue team is now only a few feet away! **Totodile approached the Flag,wenn suddenly he heard a squawking sound like from a bird**. Did you hear that or is it my imagination?** **I heard that too …**charmander said scanning the area. nothing …

Then the being squawked a second time . **its getting louder, but I don't see any other pokemon. **Charmander told totodile . Suddenly charmander spotted a pair of clouds moving towards them.

**Are those clouds pokemon ? **the lizard asked **it's an Altaria charmander watch out! So that's were the noise came from. **Soon the big cloud winged creature settled on the mountain. **Hello, you want to be a rescue team right?** **Yes, but why are you here?**Totodile said**. I've been watching you since you started climbing the mountain and I waited till you reached the top**. **there is one more thing you have to do.**

**What is that ? **totodile wanted to know ?

**You have to fight me ,if you win you get the flag!Gravler sent me here to battle you.**

Altaria told them . **ok I'm ready **totodile said he had little sparks in his eyes **are you ready charmander?** **You bet!** The lizard shouted ,his flame flared up like someone poured oil on it Altaria flapped it's huge wings before shouting: **Dragonbreath!**. A beam of blue fire shot out of the dragons mouth going for totodile who tried to evade the oncoming inferno, but he jumped to late. When the Flames had vanished totodile had little bumps on his body. He wanted to use water gun when a shock went through him . **darn I'm paralysed,throw a heal seed to me charmander !**charmander took one out of the bag and threw it. Then he put the item bag down. Altaria once again shouted : **Dragonbreath!. **This time aiming at charmander .charmander jumped, before the flames reached him. He jumped right towards Altaria ,he went far back with his fiery tail and swung it on Altarias head.

The cloud creature groaned under the power of that "attack".charmander had come down to the ground in front of altaria when someone yelled.: **water gun!**Totodile had eaten the seed and was back to normal. The ray of water had hit the head of the dragon as well but charmander had to jump again because he was standing right between the water an altaria **Hey Totodile watch who your attacking! **Sorry pal I didn't see you until it was to late**…**

**Ember! **Charmander said and the next second burning bits came out of his mouth ,flying at altaria . as a result altaria screeched loudly, before saying: **stop ,** **I think your good enough. **

It was totally tired from the onslaught of the two reptiles, his head was full of little wounds. **just get the flag. then I will fly you back to tow in return for giving me a good fight.**

Totodile once again went to the flag, he pulled it out of the ground and shouted: **Hey we're a rescue team!Yippie!** charmander **clapped his hands: way to go, we did it!**

Charmander looked for the item bag… **did our item bag get burned? No, I pulled it to safety in time.** Totodile said. **Ok get on** altaria said. Totodile and charmander each sat on one of the wings. They felt like a bed . **this is soft, I like it!** charmander said holding the flag they had fought for .after a few minutes altaria said **get ready to land…** and a few seconds later they were in front of the building, were they had set away from. you can call me drago, that's my nickname. **Ok drago thanks for the class one flight** charmander said .

The three reptiles went inside the building . Ninetails was at the lobby desk.**So did they do good ?** the fox asked altaria.**these guys here now how to fight and there good at climbing.** Hearing the conversation graveler came out of his room . **congratulations! you are now officially accepted as a rescue team!**

Graveler had a bag with him: **there is a bigger bag , and rescue badge! Thank you so much!** totodile said he had tears of joy in his eyes. **Oh and did you notice the bulletin board when you came? no ...** charmander said . **Ok let's go** outside altaria and ninetailes remained inside.

They walked to a big plaza and turned left. they kept walking till they seen a big wooden board with all sorts of help requesting messages. **Here we are. Oh and one other thing were do you live? Near a leak upstream of the river.** Totodile said . **I know were that is at. The rocky pokemon** said. Let's go there now. The sun looked like it wouldn't take long till it set. **Why ? were going to put up a mail box there. let's go, there is a shortcut to get there.** Instead of following the river the trio of pokemon went through a small forest, after some time they came to the lake , where totodile and charmander lived at. Graveler knocked over a tree and punched out a part of it's trunk, then he used is rocky hands to hollow it out, and finally he chopped down a smaller tree near the cave . he put the hollow part of the tree on top . **This is your mailbox check it first thing in the morning if it's empty come to the rescue board.** Graveler said. **Ok I am heading back the sun is almost setting. if you need help just come to our building. good night dudes .**

Totodile went in side of the cave charmander tagged along. then he noticed the sun setting over the lake , filling the sky with tinges of yellow red and some green. The lake reflected these colors. Making the area look very beautiful. Charmander went in side of the cave after a few seconds.

Totodile yawned : **I'm tired and happy, thanks for lending a hand.** Charmander smiled **Yeah tomorrow we start living my dream. **The blue crocodile said

**You were courageous helping me getting a hold on that the cliff, I mean you knew what happened last time and you probably knew how bad things would have gotten if you fell…But you still helped me!You´re a real friend!** Totodile said **Friends help another that's my motto** charmander said .

_why am I here though?_ charmander thought to himself. **Good night charmander,we better rest,tomorrow is probably not going to be easy.** totodile said to charmander **yeah good night totodile.**Charmander said. It didn't take long before the two reptiles fell asleep.


	4. The first mission

Then Charmander seen a silhouette of something,which was approaching him .**Hello?** Charmander said .No answer .Suddenly a bright light flashed at the fire lizard,when someone said:**morning Charmander!** Totodile had tapped the shoulder of Charmander,who had dreamed something a while ago , but he didn´t mention it. **Morning Totodile ! Ready for the big day?checked the mailbox yet? **Totodile made a grimace: **shoot,I forgot, i´m going out immediately! **Charmander followed. The sun was shining with hardly a cloud in the sky the lake was very calm .

**We got mail!** The tiny crocodile noticed. **Read it out!** Charmander ordered.

**Hello team reptiles **

**Too find out about today's task you must visit Toptown .Come to our headquarters for further details.**

**Ninetails**

**Ok let´s go to Toptown to see what we have to do! **Charmander said

And so team reptiles made their way to Toptown,taking the shortcut Graveler had showed them the other day. The area had a typical forest scent and the leaves were moving in a light breeze. After some walking they arrived in Toptown. On their way to the RTO headquarters they met Drago.

**Morning!** Charmander and Totodile said to the cloud-winged dragon ."**Hey morning guys! I'm **

**going on a rescue today. What´s your task for today? " **Drago asked . **We´re supposed to go to the RTO to find out about that. **Totodile said. **Good luck for your rescue!** Charmander said

**thanks see you ! **Drago said before walking away .Soon Charmander and Totodile arrived at the building . As usual,Ninetails was sitting in the lobby .**Morning team reptiles! **The fox Pokemon greeted them."**Morning Ninetails!" **Charmander and Totodile said . **How did you get that letter to us?** Totodile wondered. **We use some Gastlys to deliver the mail since they pass through stuff they first store the mail inside of themselves and then travel to the mail boxes to put it in**

**there ! They are really fast! These ghosts also get us the mail when someone needs rescuing,so we rely on them a lot!**

**Anyway we have something you have something you have to do for us today...**

Ninetails took a list and read through it.

**Ok you have to check out some some caves in the north ,well we know about most of this cave system but there are reports of some Pokemon,that there have been some loud noise even little quakes coming from inside. More interesting yet is that some other Pokemon who fled from there told us ,that some new caves appeared out of nowhere ,see this map?**

There where many black lines with some red markings on the map . Ninetails pointed at these red markings while saying:

**This is where these new caves start .there could be anything down there!this is where you come in! You are supposed to have a look down there! Try to find out if there is something dangerous down there. **Ninetails had a copy of that map ,and gave it to Totodile.

**That sounds like a lot of fun !** Totodile said ,putting the map away.

**Being a rescue team really get´s you a lot of excitement!we could find gold mine down there!** Charmander said , making his flame slightly bigger than usual.

**Ok,then we´re awaiting your report !Good luck reptiles,see you later! **Ninetails said,making a mark on her list with some ink.

SoonCcharmander and Totodile set left the building when Charmander asked:** Say Totodile,how do we figure out where north is? Well there is a star in the middle of town on some stone plate ,with some symbols which point to these directions for example the sparkling star on that plate points towards north. **Totodile told the lizard.

Soon they came to some plaza with the stone plate Totodile talked about being in the middle.

Charmander found the sparkling star Totodile mentioned on one of the sides of the plate.

This is where we have to go ,right Totodile? Charmander wanted to know,pointing at the symbol he found . **Right,Charmander ,see that path?** There was a path which went straight away from the plaza going in the same direction in which the star on the plate pointed. **This is our path! let´s go!**

Totodile said

Soon team reptiles left Toptown,the area the path led into was mostly flat. The sun was shining brightly and it was very warm . Now there where no more clouds in the sky . The plains they where walking on was mostly covered in grass,with some flowers in between. **it´s pretty warm out here compared to the shady forest! **The crocodile was sweating a little. **I think it feels great! I´m starting to remember that I´ve always liked the sunshine,especially when it´s very warm!** Charmander said. **The sun makes fire attacks more powerful by the way .** Totodile said . **Well. looks like being one is awesome!**Charmander said proudly. **Maybe.. **Totodile said.

They kept walking. some little mountains where visible in the distance.

**Say Charmander,remember anything else,about what happened before you got brain washed?**

Totodile asked. **Not really all I know is I woke up and you found me,I don´t have a clue what happened before that...** Charmander said. He tried to remember but his memories seemed lost.

The mountains they where walking to where getting closer.

**What are those Totodile ?** Charmander asked Totodile,pointing at a small Plant carrying yellow berries. **Hey those are great , they are like the Oranberries only stronger!They are called Citrusberries.** Totodile plucked all of them. Charmander remembered the effect of the Oranberries from the day when the help Larvitar. **Even stronger ones? Allright! **Charmander said.

Soon after some more walking they arrived at the side of the mountains they had seen from far away .

**Hey there is an opening in the wall** Charmander said. **According to the map this is where we go inside. **Soon they entered the cave. Charmander´s flame helped to see inside the cave,it was quite a bit colder then outside, the cave seemed to go straight. Charmander led the way so they could see better inside the cave. suddenly Charmander heard some sound like some thing was flapping .

Totodile heard it too,he was trying to find out,where the noise came from. In the light of Charmanders flame Totodile noticed two flying object´s flying towards them from ahead.

Charmander was able to see the blue bat´s who did´t have eyes. The inside of their wings was purple and they had small mouths with some sharp teeth. **Totodile,what´ are those?**

Charmander asked Totodile,he was clearly a bit scared from the look of these opponents.

**These are Zubat´s , watch out,they can bite you and suck blood from you!**

The Zubats got closer,the first one immediately landed on Charmander´s arm and started to bite it.

The other one landed on Totodile´s nose and did the same. **Argh my arm!Get´ of my arm you crazy creatures!Ember Attack! **Charmander shot hot burning stuff at the bat on his arm,the bat flew away before the attack reached him and he landed on Charmander´s arm was groaning to,he was losing energy from the bite of the zubat, who had started to suck blood ,on his nose. Charmander yelled: **Scratch!** The bat on his arm flew away again but Charmander was attacking the one on Totodile´s nose,as a result the totally surprised Zubat was yanked of Totodile´s nose. **Bite!** Totodile said ,opening his mouth filled with a lot more teeth then the one of zubat,his teeth were very sharp and pointed to. The crocodile bit the Zubats wing . The bat immediately crashed on the ground, because he had many wounds on him from the two attacks. **Ok my turn to help you,bite attack!** Totodile said opening his mouth and biting the Zubat on Charmander´s arm .in surprise he released his teeth from charmanders arm. Ember! The fire lizard yelled shooting more burning stuff at the Zubat. He crashed to after contact with the attack.

Charmander had to cough and lots of smoke came out of his mouth.**Am I about to erupt like a volcano. **Charmander asked. Apparently** you learned smokescreen ,this could help if we have to flee from a battle. **Totodile explained

The bats where lying on the ground. **Are you the ones who are makin´ all them noise in here? **One asked. No** where supposed to find out where they come from**. Totodile said.

**Oh ok,sorry thought you where some monster who was gonna attack us. **Totodile opened his item bag,giving each of the Zubats an Oranberry. They started eating and soon the wounds were gone.

**My arm is feeling numb.. **Charmander said to Totodile,showing him a purple spot on his arm where he was bitten at. **Oh that´s the effects of poison. **the crocodile explainedTotodile gave Charmander a heal seed and as a result the poisoning disappeared. **Sorry for bitin ya.** one of the Zubat said **.how about we join em** he told his friend.** Fine with me! Ok then let´s follow this path..**.Totodile said.

After some time team reptiles and the two Zubats came to a fork with two choices.

**Well according to the map we go right here. **Totodile said .** Right it is.** Charmander said .

After some time Totodile stopped,at another fork,looking to the left path,which looked like it was carved into the wall. It started to smell weird to. **This left path is marked red on the map so we have to go left... **Totodile said.

The path led down in a long slope with many turns on the way down after some time they came to a big underground area with more tunnels. **Wow a whole new area down here?Allright let´s explore it. **Totodile said. **What do we do ,if we lose our way** Charmander asked. **We can help ya out with our ultrasonic to find the way.** One of the Zubat interrupted . **Good, then let´s get going! **Totodile said.

Team reptiles decided to take the path on the left to them . The stench got stronger. In the tunnel Charmander noticed many cracks in the ground behind them . There where some in the ceiling ahead of them to. Suddenly the ground started to vibrate. **What´s that? **Charmander asked **oh man it´s** **a quake just like Ninetails said... **Totodile remembered . **Somethin s comin** the Zubats yelled. The quake got stronger...

Suddenly the cracks that Charmander had noticed started to glow and some bright red liquid spilled out. The one on the ceiling spilled the liquid like a Waterfall . Suddenly it got a lot warmer . **Guy´s this is Lava ,let´s flee,now! Totodile said **he was scared to death,fearing this could be the first and last expedition of team reptiles .The ground melted were the Lava touched. The path behind team reptiles was already flooded with lava and the lava from the Lavafall was already a few meters away from them ,so now they were surrounded by Lava .


	5. Firey Escape

The liquid inferno started to spread all over the ground. The air got a lot warmer too . The Lava had already formed a circle around team reptiles and their new recruits .Even a big kangaroo would fail at jumping over the lava,especially at making it back to the tunnel they came from. .**"Now what are we supposed to do?" **Totodile asked **" I don't know...well looks like we´re in big trouble "**Charmander asked. **" too bad you guys can´t fly "**the Zubats noticed.

"**Can't a Charmander cross lava?" **Totodile asked his lizard friend **"I dunno,but I would be scared if I had to try that out... " **Charmander was tense ,what if Totodiles suspicion was wrong and Charmander lost a foot or so...**"Well I´ll try "**Charmander said,walking towards the lava ,which by now had covered most of the ground . The lava inched towards the spot where the new founded rescue team was at. Charmander put his right foot just above the lava . **Feelin hot already?**a Zubat said . "**it´s not hot yet. It´s just a little warm"**Charmander said .

Charmander looked at the flame on his tail ,then he put down his foot into the lava with full confidence. **This feels like hot sludge and it doesn´t hurt a bit! Charmander** said happily.

The so called sludge steamed on contact with the skin of the fire lizard. Charmander went to Totodile,showing him his foot.**"your foot is still in one piece but there is one more problem..."**

**What is that? **Charmanderasked.**" Well I can´t fly nor am I fire proof."**Totodile said, looking sadly. **Maybe I can carry you ? **Charmander wondered. Charmander tried to lift Totodile , but the crocodile was just way too heavy for him. Totodile was probably heavier then Charmander...

"**Well you gotta be doin more training"** one of the Zubats said. The Lava was now just a couple feet away.

Charmander thought to him self..._How can I reduce the weight of Totodile?Maybe I need something to pull him up a little..Maybe someone to lift him a little,so we can split up his weight..._

_still we would want to keep him balanced while he is on my shoulders...__**I know!**_Charmander said suddenly. **"Zubats!Fly under Totodiles arms,one of you goes left the other goes right then fly up with him and land him on my shoulders but still keep flying a little,so we can split up the weight."**Charmander commanded. They started to slowly lift Totodile . They were sweating because Totodiles was quite heavy. They landed the crocodile on Charmanders shoulders.

Suddenly Charmander noticed something on his feet. The lava had covered them up ,so now Charmander had to carry Totodile back all the way back to the tunnel they came from **This would be a bad time to drop me!**Totodile said, since he was very afraid of burning to death in this cave .**I told you that friends help another and I will get you out of here pal!**Charmander said,trying to comfort his friend. **Thanks buddy!**Totodile said. And so the tower of Pokemon walked towards the tunnel which was in sight. Charmanders back started to hurt but he didn´t care.

They slowly got closer to the tunnel ,which was a slope that leads upwards. Charmanders back really hurt now. At last they where a few feet away,when Totodile suddently yelled, like someone threw a hot knife at him. The crocodile lost balance and fell ,dropping the item bag and the map of the caves… Charmander charged at Totodile like a football player,he tried to push him onto the slope but before that happened Totodiles left foot came in touch with the lava,in the next split second Charmander pushed him onto the slope of the tunnel which lead upwards. The items and the map however,sunk into the lava and burned. . The Zubats where flapping in the air ,like they had spotted something. Charmander seen the burn on Totodiles foot but apparently someone had thrown lava at his back too. Totodile groaned:**Water gun!** Cooling his burns down,to prevent further injury ,

because a burn has high temperature ,which burns the skin around it. The crocodile was laying there in shock. Charmander was staring at the lava,trying to spot the attacker,suddenly Charmander thought to see a pair of eyes in the lava … Charmander dashed through the lava towards the eyes in the fire :**scratch! **That apparently was a creature completely of lava ,after taking a hit it dived down and deeper into the lava,then it was gone.. .W**ell that went fast!**Charmander said. **That was a Slugma,they live in lava...**Totodile informed his friend. Charmander walked towards his injured friendwho had been sitting down on the slope. All of sudden he yelled at Charmander: **Run!**Charmander ran out of the lava,then he looked back. There where slugmas coming out of the tunnels of the cave system,which led into the bigger room they where . **Aw lets get outta here! **the bats screeched. One of the lava creatures suddenly shot a Flamethrower towards Totodile. Charmander managed to get in the way of the attack. That was a powerfulattack,even though he was resistant to fire . Then charmander screamed :** smoke screen! **A cloud of black smoke filled the the slugmas got really angry,they started shooting fire in all direction. **Zubats fly through the cave back up and wait at the entrance** . **You probably can´t walk ,right Totodile? **Charmander asked. The smoke started to disappear. **Well I would be able to jump on one foot . Charmander said **,standing on Totodile´s left side**. **The smoke was almost gone now . Totodile held on to charmanders he started to jump on one foot .they where going out of the lava cave just before the smoke vanished. Next thing a lot of the slugmas went up the slope as well. At last they where at the top of the slope and at the spot from which they entered the lava caves. Al of a sudden some angry voices caught charmanders attention. The zubats who where waiting seen the slugmas who where already within sight. **Supersonic! **The bats yelled. A high pitched scream went in the direction of the lava pokemon. Then team reptiles went away from the opening. The slugmas who where confused now,started to retreat. **Apparently that Lava cave was their territory and they tried to defend it. **Totodile told everybody. **Oh the map! **Totodile suddenly noticed,that the map was gone.**Now what? **charmander said. **Well we can use our Ultrasonic to see. I remember the way out of this cave . **Charmander and the injured totodile where following the lead of the bats. Soon they where at the spot,where charmander and Totodile battled the Zubats for the first time. Totodile seen light at the end of the cave. **Where out of here! Finally ! **Totodile they where out of the cave and back in the daylight . The sun looked like it was around noon . Team reptiles took the path back towards Toptown. Totodile kept looking for bushes of citrus berries but he didn´t find where more clouds then when Team reptiles came sun was also less intense. The zubats followed Charmander and Totodile.

After an hour of walking they where back in Toptown.**what´s this place** a bat asked. **Well it´s a town where many pokemon live but it´s also the home of the Rescue Team Orgnaisation. **Totodile explained .**That´s Cool the bat said**.. after a few minutes they where back in the Headquartes of the RTO. Ninetails was in the lobby as usual . She came over to team reptiles who had finished their first mission,even though it was really tough. What happened to you Totodile? The Fox Pokemon wondered,looking at Totodiles left foot. **Well I got burned by lava...**Totodile explained

r**eally? That has to hurt if your not a fire type. Charmander,what did you find in the cave? **Ninetails asked the lizard. **Well there was Lava everywhere and there were some slugmas down there,who were probably just defending their territory. That sounds dangerous!** Ninetails said.

**And I carried Totodile through the lava .** **R****eally?That was brave but probably the only way.**

**Being a fire type brings many advantages,ey? **Ninetails said to charmander.

**Sure does !** The fire lizard said.**Hmm we have a Chansey here , she will be able to help you with your burns**. The Fox told Totodile **Oh I see you have already found friends**.Ninetaile said because it noticed the Zubats . **They are our new friends**Totodile said. Ninetails wrote something down. Then it called: **Chan!**A big Pink Pokemon with a small pouch on its belly,which contained a egg came out of a room which was next to the room of pokemon hat a big grin on it´s face... **We have someone here with some you please take the time to help the Totodile. **Ninetails told Chansey.

**Of course! I´have some Ointment made out of some herbs mixed with different will help your burn to heal faster and to be less pianfull. **The happy pokemon explained .

Meanwhile Ninetails went into Gravelers Room...**I will apply some on the wounds now. I will also give you a small cup of it to . Always put on before you sleep ,so the Ointment gets some time to work ,without you moving around a now lift your foot. **Chansey said to the lifted his chansey rubbed some of the ointment felt cool.

**That tickles!**Totodile said,laughing a little.**Ok some on your back to. Well If you can´t reach your wounds,then you can ask charmander,right ? Sure,he is my friend. **Totodile said. **He saved my life today. Ok then,if you need anything else,just come to my room.**Chansey said,before going into his room. Then Ninetails came out of gravellers room**. You were really successful and brave Today. Even graveler was impressed. Everytime you succeed I write that down. After a certain amout of successes you start getting badges . Now for your reward.** Totodiles eyes where shining . **Graveler gave you a bigger Item bag** . Ninetails showed them the new item bag,which looked pretty much like a backpack . **There are also 6 Oranberries , 2 Apples ,one Heal seed, two Max Elixirs and 100 Pokedollars inside. Wow thank you so much!**

Totodile and Charmander said. W**ell for a good job you get good a good reward ! See you tommorow ok?**

**Sure!**The reptiles said. The Zubats flew closer to take a look. **Now That is awesome !** one said

Team reptiles soon left the building. It looked like it would get evening soon. Charmander carried the new Item bag. **I´m soo tired **Totodile said. **I just want to go home and nap**. **Ok lets go.**Charmander said. They once again took the path through the forest,which lead through the forest which looked peaceful at this time of the day.

After some Time they arrived at the lake. **We are gonna stay around here to watch out if something comes . **The bats said** . Well thanks. **Totodile said. **We are going into Totodiles cave to sleep. **Charmander said. Charmander and Totodile went into the cave. They each laid on their beds.

Totodile yawned took the small jar of Totodiles Ointment and rubbed some on Totodiles foot and on his back .**That feels nice ! **Totodile said. **Anyway thanks for helping me Today.. I probably would have died in there if it werent for your help. **The crocodile said.

**No problem,we are a rescue team so I basically just did my job. It would be best if **

**we slept now **Charmander said. After a few seconds they where both asleep. Not knowing what awaited them the other day .


	6. A rough morning

Charmander was dreaming about a shadow of a pokemon approaching him just like the night before...**You have arrived at last! **a very deep voice said. What** are you ?**charmander asked.

Then suddenly everything started shaking and charmander woke up to find out that the shaking was real. Totodile** wake up there's an earthquake or something!**The crocodile opened its eyes and started to freak out. **What is going on? **the crocodile calmed down to realize what´s happening.

**That's like the second quake in ten days...I wounder what is causing them...**Totodile rushed out of the cave ,to find out that the Zubats from the day before where gone...The little waves on the Lake where proof enough that something was going wrong. Well** at least our Mailbox is still standing...**Totodile stated when the quake slowly eased down.

Charmander sighed...when the sky started to get bright and the Rays of the Sun where starting to shine on the forest .The lake made the light reflect silvery patterns which made the area look as peaceful as it usually is. Totodile**,do we have mail? **Charmander asked.

Totodile looked in the Mailbox but found nothing. **How about some breakfast? All this excitement made me hungry...**Totodile looked at its foot. My** foot still hurts a little but its OK Looks like that medicine really worked well. Totodile** quickly plucked two apples of a tree ,giving one to Charmander. Totodile didn't take long to eat the apple due to his big Jaws. After Charmander finished ,the lizard yawned. A little flame came out of his mouth.

Totodile looked a little scared at the sight of the flame...**Looks like you are ready for some training. So lets go to Toptown and see if everything is alright. I hope the quake wasn´t as strong there...**Totodile told his friend.

Team Reptiles moved quickly through the Forest ,which was a bit foggy and leaves where swaying in a light breeze… after a few Minutes they made it Toptown. The Buildings and everything else seemed not to be damaged. Then a familiar Pokemon came their way. Did** you have a quake to?**

Dragoshouted exited flapping it´s wings. **Some of the Mountains in the area where I live at collapsed! -Yikes!That sounds dramatic! **Totodile shouted. Yeah.**..by the way whats your Mission today?** The Altaria wanted to know .**We don´t have one yet ,we are heading to the headquarter to get one. **Charmander explained. **I don´t have one either so i´m going there with you. **Altaria said. As they made their way through town hardly any Pokemon where outside...

When they entered the Headquarters,

Ninetails was reading some scrolls when the Fox Pokemon noticed Team Reptiles and Drago arrived in the Lobby. **Are you all well?** Ninetailes asked.

**That earthquake was strong,but at least it´s epicenter was far from here. **

**We are fine** Altaria said.

**Someone is waiting for you** Ninetails pointed toward the ceiling.

A familiar Zubat was hanging there which flew down when it spotted Totodile and Charmander.

**Hey Guys, I got really scared so I flew away...well the other Zubat...dunno where he went.**

**Well at least your not hurt** Totodile said.

Ninetails put the scrolls aside and looked at some sort of list. When it looked back up .

**Altaria ,i want you to join team reptiles on their mission because it´s urgent especially after the quake.** **What are we supposed to do?** Charmander asked.

**About five days ago a cave was discovered behind a Waterfall ,that's what some Pokemon reported,so we send out some Teams to check it out. The** Fox explained **That sounds interesting!** Totodile stated ,he was really anxious to go one another mission.

**Well it might be,but the bad news is we send out 2 rescue teams since the discovery and none of them returned,so you have to be really careful,because there might be a trap in there.**

Ninetails went on. **Looks like some scary Dude who´s being a predator. **Zubat wondered.

**Make sure you are well prepared,before you go in **Ninetailes warned.

**I already got a lot of good items with me** Altaria told everyone. Totodile looked at their own item bag. Well** , that should be enough...**

**Oh and before you go , here is a map of where that waterfall is located at...Since we don´t have any data one the cave itself,you will need to find your way through it somehow.**

Ninetails interrupted.

O**ur friend Zubat can at least see better in there then any one of us ,so we probably won´t get lost. **Charmander explained.

**OK then,see you when you are done. Ninetails** said before starting to read through the scroll again.

**Totodile give me the map for a second. **Altaria said. Totodile gave the Cloud winged Pokemon the Map which showed a small waterfall to the south of the Town which had a little red dot. The Waterfall was also drawn inside a small forest area.

Altaria flapped its Wings,signaling everyone else to get on **I don´t think it will take to long till we get there .Those wings are really soft! **charmander noticed once he sat down.

Then the big dragon pokemon lifted of,followed by Zubat.

The sun was really warm in these heights but it was also pretty windy. The few clouds in the sky made everything look peaceful. After 15 Minutes of flying Zubat suddenly landed on Altaria

**I need a rest because I cant fly for that long and especially not as quick as Altaria...**

**Okay no problem ,i think we are there soon anyway...**

In the distance a small Waterfall was getting visible in the forest ...the water seemed to come down from a mountain ridge in the background.

After a few Minutes The cloud winged Pokemon landed next to the Waterfall .

The trees around the waterfall had a few yellow leaves on them. The waterfall was about as tall as

two trees stacked on each other...Totodile approached the Waterfall,trying to find the entrance to the cave behind it. A little path on the right side of the Waterfall led behind it.

**OK is everybody set?** charmander wanted to know. **We´re ready** everybody shouted back at the same time.

After Altaria and Team reptiles passed the Waterfall a tall cave was visible.

Somehow a lot of rocks were laying around in the area...

They slowly entered the damp and poorly lit cave. **Watch out for any suspicious looking things**.

Altaria warned. The cave led into a huge hallway looking like area. **Wow I bet there´s loads of treasures in here** Zubat whispered. Suddenly a quiet crackling sound was heard...

and out of nowhere a plate with spikes on the bottom fell from the ceiling right where team reptiles were standing. Charmander and Totodile quickly jumped out the way. Altaria barely managed to fly away. Out of the corner of its eye Totodile seen the spike Trap falling onto Zubat.

**Nooooo! Zubat! **A loud thud...Totodile ran over to Zubat and carefully lifted the Plate up.

Then Charmander and Altaria came to the spot,looking at Zubat. It had very deep holes running around its small body and blood was starting to run out …

Altaria carefully touched it **No Pulse... **The dragon pokemon said

Totodiles eyes where starting to fill with tears... Charmander´s Flame started to get really small.

That's because fire Pokemon can´t have tears. **Guys i´m sorry that happened but now you know how dangerous this place is.**

Still in a state of shock and sadness Charmander,Totodile and Altaria are staring down the hallway which now seemed more sinister then it looked at first. But with the fate of the other rescue teams being uncertain they have no choice but to go on.


	7. Loses and Gains

After the death of their friend charmander and totodile wondered how to go on. How** are we supposed to go around those traps, i don´t want to die... **the crocodile asked .

Altaria looked around the area when it told team reptiles **hmm since the entrance was small and pretty much in the middle and that spike trap got us in the middle to,i suggest we move on the side...**so everyone went to the right side,watching their steps .Altaria paused,when it took a deep breath. **Dragon Rage! **Lots of blue flames came out of altaria´s mouth going in they direction they where headed. Suddenly some of the ground disappeared up a head and a spike trap fell down behind it. Someone** does not want us here..** Charmander figured out.

Team reptiles and altaria slowly approached the spot where the ground had vanished,to look down into a seemingly endless Pitfall trap... **jump on my wings I will take you to the other side.**

Charmander and Totodile nodded. After a few seconds they where on the other side.

Up ahead the hallway was leading into a small cave. They both jumped of altarias fluffy wings,when the ground under totodiles feet crumbled and Totodile fell through another pitfall Trap.

**Totodile!**Charmander shouted in fear. Ow.**..my butt **Totodile muttered. Well** there is a door down here but it looks like its locked from the other side! don´t worry we´ll get you out! **altaria shouted back. Charmander and altaria carefully made their way to the little cave entrance...**pew that has to be our hardest exploration...**said with relief .The path seemed to lead downwards...then charmander suddenly tripped. A loud cracking sound was heard Altaria turned around **Run!**

it shouted to charmander. A huge boulder was rolling down the cave,while charmander and altaria tried to escape it.

After a few minutes of running the cave led into a big hall. When charmander entered it altaria pushed him to the side and also dived that way...The rock came rolling through the hall ,stopping when it hit a wall. Charmander looked around,when it noticed some doors in the back...

suddenly some screaming was heard behind one of them...

Charmander and Altaria wanted to run to it when the ground quaked. A huge Pokemon came out of the ground and it was followed by two others...**So you made it here huh...well your not going anywhere else. Give us your item bags or will have to take them from you...**

**its an aggron and the other two are lairons** .Altaria whispered to charmander.

They looked pretty much like animals made out of rock and steel but the aggron was a lot bigger and heavier then the Lairons

**Are you responsible for the disappearance of all the rescue teams?**Altaria shouted.

**Jup** the lairons said grinning at Altaria and Charmander **You are not stealing my item bag** charmander said. Fine.**..Metal Claw! **aggron yelled ,running at charmander and trying to slash him.

**Smoke Screen!** A thick cloud of smoke came out of charmander´s mouth. Guys get them aggron shouted. Charmander pointed at the cloud and Altaria knew exactly what to do...**Dragon breath!**

The blue dragon Pokemon shouted ,before blue flames shot at the cloud of smoke,where aggron was trapped in. Ember**! **Charmander said,before shooting lots of ember peaces from its mouth in the same direction. Aggron roared loudly upon making contact with the painful attacks.

The lairons suddenly started to charge towards Charmander and Altaria **Bodycheck!**

They bothyelled altaria managed to fly away,but Charmander was hit right in the chest,flying against the wall behind him when the Lairon hit him. Charmander fell down. His stomach felt like some one hit it with a big and very hard fist. Charmander groaned,trying to get up,but the pain was to much. Aggron meanwhile came out of the cloud looking pretty beaten up...

**well are you giving up your items?** Aggron sneered. I´m** not thinking about it **Altaria said.

the blue dragon looked concentrated at aggron before it yelled **Dragon Pulse! **A bright beam of energy came out of Altarias mouth,hitting Aggron head on,which resulted into a big explosion.

The Lairons looked scared into the explosion. After the smoke vanished ,the big steel Pokemon staggered around,its wounds from that attack where big...then it fell over,fainting.

**Do you want more?** Altaria shouted at the Lairons. Altaria quickly ran over to charmander and put an Oran berry into his mouth. The Fire lizard slowly chewed the beery which tasted really sour like a lemon. After swallowing it,the wounds on charmander disappeared. Thanks** ,Altaria...**

charmander said. With most of the pain gone,Charmander got up,although he still felt a little dizzy.

Altaria looked a bit tired but still was not injured. **Ember**! Charmander shouted.

The burning bits hit a Lairon ,causing some burns on its right leg. **Dragon Pulse !** The Altaria said again,shooting another beam of energy at the already injured Lairon,who was thrown at the wall behind him by the power of the Attack. **Let´s end this!Charmander cover your ears.**

Charmander put its hands over its ears,then Altaria said **Sing!** The dragon Pokemon started to sing in a magical voice,making Lairon very drowsy,until it finally fell asleep.

**Wow your strong Altaria!** Charmander noticed when the cloud winged Pokemon stopped singing.

**Yeah thanks but it´s not done yet. Altaria** got a set of very weird looking cuffs out of her item bag and tied them to the sleeping lairions hind Legs and on the other two Pokemon .**Now we´re done ! **Altaria grinned. Not** bad for a pretty new rescue team either!**Altaria said going over to Charmander to see if there are any wounds. Well the few scratches on your back will probably go back soon Altaria said. Lets** go and open that door!** Altaria said. Wow** this doors heavy** Charmander had to Push its weight against it to open it. On the other side of it the two Pokemon encounter a familiar face and lots of other Pokemon. Totodile ran over to Charmander and Altaria. Thank** you guys I knew you would do it!** Totodile said. All the other Pokemon started to cheer loudly. A Snubbull came out to team reptiles. It had a very angry dog face expression but that seemed sort of normal. I** think we each owe you a reward**. All the former prisoners nodded. Charmander couldn't believe it ,they got a big bag filled with lots of items and some money too. Well** some of it goes to Altaria for saving me in that battle. Charmander** poured a little more then a third of the content into Altarias item bag. **Thanks guys,well looks like we´re all getting a lot of things for this job!That´s not all** Dugtrio said ,pointing to an egg on the ground.

**We dunno who laid it,put it´s yours to keep,i mean if it weren't for us you would have gotten it anyways...Well they lost a friend here they can certainly have it. Altaria** interrupted .Totodile carried the egg which seemed pretty heavy. There**´s one more thing **a voice said. I** want to join team reptiles,because I wanna get strong,so that things like that don´t happen again.**

A Charmander with a red ribbon around her neck stepped out. I** heard the battle going on in that room I was really impressed. Charmander** and Totodile looked at each other and nodded. Sure** you can! But we have figure a way out so we can distinguish you charmanders better. Totodile** responded. **Well you guys can call me Blaze.** The female Charmander said. Her tail was quite a bit longer than the one of the male Charmander in team reptiles.

**That's fine** Charmander said,looking at Blaze. For some reason Charmander felt really attracted by blaze but he didn´t know why. Blaze came to Charmander and gave him a small kiss on his cheek,she did the same thing to Totodile. Well** thanks again for saving me guys!** She smiled.

**Let´s go home now** every one sidewall the Pokemon came out into the big hall,where the unconscious/sleeping Pokemon where at. Charmander looked at the wall where the Boulder hit at when they came down here,to find a cave leading away. Totodile carried the egg watching out not to drop it. All the Pokemon followed the Path until the scent of fresh air was in the air. Everybody hurried until they reached the exit ...Once Charmander got out he was blinded by the Sun for a sec which probably gonna set in an hour or so. Wow** I did´t think we took that long Charmander said** All the rescued Pokemon followed the path which extended on the left side of the Waterfall into the forest. Altaria flapped it´s wings,telling Blaze,Charmander and Totodile to get on. Blaze shouted with excitement **wow this is comfy!**

Totodile held the egg,which had orange and green dots on its shell. Altaria quickly lifted of

**hold on! **The dragon shouted. I** wonder what kind of Pokemon is gonna hatch from it.**

Charmander said. I** hope it´s a reptile,so it fits our team name,but i´m not really that picky..**

Blaze said. But** you guys are pretty cute!** blaze said. Charmander and Totodile both blushed...

Thanks blaze we like you a lot to Charmander and Totodile said.

**Well how do we take care of it?** totodile wondered. **I think it needs to be kept really warm** Altaria added,**but you should ask Ninetails just to make sure. The** forest below looked really calm with the sun starting to set in the distance. The sky got it´s typical redish and orange coloration.

After about 15 Minutes of flying,Altaria landed in front of the Headquarters of the rescue team organization. What** do we do now? **Blaze wondered **we got to tell Ninetails we succeeded **

the Blue Crocodile told Blaze. Team Reptiles and Altaria entered the Lobby. As always Ninetails was sitting there,writing something. Well** looks like you got your second mission done** Ninetails smiled **Your getting good. A Gastly already reported that everybody is safe now. Some other Pokemon took the criminal Pokemon into prison. Ninetails** noticed the egg and the two Charmanders.

**Nice to see your team is expanding,but what happened to Zubat?**Ninetails wondered

**He...died** Totodile said I'm** sorry to hear about that well have a ceremony tomorrow at your base where we bury him. Ninetails** said. But** one more thing … **Ninetails went into gravelers room and came out with two bags. Altaria**,since you have been doing well lately you get this.**

The fox Pokemon gave the Dragon Pokemon a bag with lots of reviver seeds. Wow** thanks. OK Team reptiles,i´ll see you around **Altaria said before going outside and flying away.

**And this is yours** Ninetails said. Giving them a bag with many Oran Berries and some Max Elixirs.

Graveler also gave you some Gummies .The Fox handed over two red gummies and a blue one.

**Oh and in order to hatch that egg you have to make sure it doesn´t get to cold**..**see you tomorrow OK?**The fire fox added Of course the reptiles replied before going outside.

The sun was almost gone now and it started to get dark. So** let´s go to our base **Totodile said **That´s where we sleep at. OK guys ,lead the way** Blaze said.

Totodile and the two charmanders left town to the direction of totodiles cave,the sun was gone now there was still a little light,but as they went into the forest it got dark. The two flames on the Charmanders tails where pretty much the only light around. A distant sound like from an owl could be heard,making the atmosphere of incoming night more intense. After a few Minutes they arrived at the lake,which was really dark by now the flames reflected on the surface making the area a bit spooky. Well there´s our Cave Totodile pointed out.** That's nice I´m already liking this area,its so peaceful. **Blaze stated .The three Pokemon went inside the cave. Totodile gently set the egg down on a pillow of hay inside the Caldwell good thing I always have some hay pillows here for more Pokemon. Totodile dragged out two more from the back of the cave. The arranged the pillows so,that the egg was in the middle .OK** I don´t know about you,but i´m tired like snorlax** the Blue Crocodile said,before yawning loudly. Wait** totodile** Blaze said,**how about we eat our gummies**

**i´m feeling pretty hungry... sure thing!** Totodile picked the Blue one and gave the red ones to the Charmanders. **Hmm those taste great! **Charmander said. Now** I am really feeling like I could use some sleep. Well then good night everyone **Blaze said. Wait** guys!** Blaze gave Charmander a kiss and Totodile to,before she laid down on her pillow...They blushed again. Charmander looked at blaze and she blinked with her left eye. Charmander grinned,before laying down.

OK then good night Totodile said before laying down himself too...

After a few minutes they all fell asleep...,not aware of the interesting things going on the next day


	8. The Paper

**A**gain like in the past two nights charmander was dreaming about this shadow,only now Charmander seen it much clearer then ever**. You are here at last to do a certain task to save them! **The human shaped shadow said. **What task?** the fire Lizard asked. **You are not at the point where it can be told,but it will be a bigger mission than you can imagine.** **Well okay...by the way..i somehow think I know you . **Charmander said,because that shadow felt like someone he knew . **Yes...but more cannot be told... **The silhouette said before running away into the distance... charmander tried chasing it,when suddenly someone tapped his right shoulder.

**Hey ,wake up it´s morning...**Charmander opened its eyes to find out that blaze woke him up.

The female charmander grinned at the still sleepy looking male Charmander.

The sun was shining into the cave making everything really bright. **You probably dreamed about something right?Blaze asked I guess so,but I forgot about what it was...anyway where is Totodile? **Charmander wondered , looking around for the blue crocodile.

**Oh he said he was going to go outside...**

The two Charmanders went outside and found Totodile swimming in the lake. Even though the

sun was shining there where many clouds in the sky...When Totodile seen the two fire lizards get out of the cave,it started swimming towards them. **Oh hey I was just taking a swim in the lake.**

Totodile said while getting out of the water **Okay then ,Totodile did you check out the mailbox yet?**Blaze asked him. **No ,not yet...**Totodile admitted before shaking some remaining water of himself. Eew**! **Blaze shouted as soon as the water drops came in contact with her scales. The other charmander didn´t react until he also felt the water,which felt very cold ,especially on a fire type Pokemon. **Totodile don´t do that again that felt really cold...**Charmander complained

**Yeah we´re fire types so watch out what you are doing!** Blaze added.

**Okay sorry...i´m to lazy to find something to dry of with...**Totodile walked over to the Mailbox and looked inside to find a piece of paper with the word break written on it.

Totodile showed the paper to the charmanders. **Let´s ask Ninetails about this...**

Charmander suggested .the other two members of team reptiles nodded. Totodile quickly got the item bag before the trio set of towards Toptown. The trees on the way there where swaying in a

breeze,the sun above got covered up by clouds and the air had the typical forest smell.

After a few Minutes they arrived in the town...There where hardly any Pokemon around...

The two Charmanders and Totodile made their way to the headquarters...Upon entering the building the three Pokemon looked around but couldn't find the fire fox Pokemon anywhere...

Totodile found a little bell on Ninetails desk...Totodile rang the bell...**Oh sorry just a moment !**

A familiar voice said. Ninetails came out of one of the rooms in the building. **I was just looking for a map...Okay what can I do for you?** Ninetales asked **Well we got this little note ….**

Totodile showed the paper the had gotten in the mailbox. **Well that means you can take a break today,because you did good on the last missions. How about some relaxing massage?**

Ninetails pointed to the room to the right of her desk. **If you go downstairs you can get some relaxing treatments. Since your a member of our organization it´s free and you don´t have any mission today,i guess you can try it out.**

**That sounds nice** Blaze said. **Okay see you** Ninetails said grinning at the Pokemon..The three Pokemon quickly entered the room. There was a staircase leading downward. After going down that,they got to room which had 17 different doors.

**I guess those are arranged by type...okay then i´ll see you** Totodile said before entering a door with a big water drop drawn on it. Okay looks like we are going to relax next to each other Blaze said before opening the door with a Flame drawn on it .The other charmander quickly followed.

Meanwhile Totodile looked around the room it had just was a small pool of water in the middle .Totodile quickly got water temperature was just perfect,not to cold but not to hot

either. The water smelled ,like it had minerals of some sort in it. Suddenly a Pokemon came out of the other side of the room.

**Hello I´m Quagsire. Just close your eyes and relax.** The Pokemon said.

At the same Time Charmander and Blaze both entered the room and noticed the very warm temperatures,which where caused by burning charcoal lying around the room.

**Hey you,i guess you want to enjoy yourselves a bit,well then follow me a** Monkey with Fire coming out of it´s head said. By** the way I´m infernape.** After a few steps the got to a very black plate on the ground. Okay just lay down with your bellys. **Okay**..the two Charmanders said.

**Wow this is nice and hot!** Blaze said. It was probably hot enough to burn anybody's foot if they tried to walk on it. Charmander just closed his eyes due to the nice feeling of the warmth.

While the fire Pokemon where lying there,Totodile got a back rub from Quagsire which felt so relaxing that the crocodile fell asleep. Meanwhile Infernape carried two small steel buckets over to the Charmanders. Infernape poured the contents of one very slowly onto Blazes back.** This is some Liquid lava from one of the volcanoes around here.** The bright yellow glowing Lava spread over the lizard who was just lying there. _Hmmm this reminds me of where I came from _Blaze thought to herself while enjoying the high temperatures all around her body.

**Okay now it´s your turn** Infernape said,before pouring the Lava from the second bucket onto the other charmander. His back steamed a little upon contact . After some time Infernape said** okay then I guess your time is up.** The two Charmanders got up. The lava dripped down their backs.

**Not only are you now 100% clean,but the warmth also increases the strength of your fire attacks for a few days. Hope you two liked it. **Infernape said

Blaze hugged charmander and gave him a kiss .**That was heavenly she said. **Her eyes where shining. **Lava always makes me feel really good **she explained. Charmander blushed. **Okay then **

**let´s go outside and look for Totodile** the male lizard suggested.

The two Pokemon walked outside and found Totodile who had been waiting for them. **That was so relaxing I feel asleep** Totodile said. Suddenly the blue crocodile noticed some lava on blaze´s shoulder. **Wow looks like you really got a treatment fire Pokemon like. That lava on your shoulder reminds me of some bad experience we had...**Totodile said. **Totodile somehow fell into lava on one of our explorations ** Charmander explained to Blaze **wow for a water type your pretty brave ...well if I would shake myself like you did this morning You would probably not like it **blaze said,wiping the lava of her shoulder.As soon as it fell to the ground ,it started too turn into solid rock. **Definitely not **Totodile said,thinking about the injuries it had received in the exploration of the cave two days ago . **Maybe I would have liked it ** charmander said ,smiling at blaze

**I'm sure you would **she said before hugging charmander again. **You still feel pretty **warm Blaze noticed. **So what do we do now? **Totodile wondered. **I guess we could check out the town and see what´s new** Blaze said. Okay The crocodile said before going upstairs to the lobby.

After a relaxing start ,team reptiles started exploring the town.


	9. The truth revealed

**How was it? **Ninetails asked when it noticed the three Pokemon coming back from their relaxing time It was soo lovely Blaze said before giving Totodile a hug, who blushed the second blaze did that...**Okay then enjoy the rest of your day of!** Ninetails said before reading some scroll on her desk. **So what do we do now?** Tododile wondered, while the Pokemon where walking out of the building ..** well we could store some of our things away in the towns bank and storage building** Blaze suggested... **What does that building do?** Charmander wondered. **Well they store a lot of things for rescue teams including items and money you don´t want to lose...it´s really popular around here, I´m surprised you didn´t know about it until now** blaze said... **That reminds me!** Charmander said. **Somehow my memory got wiped out and I woke up being this lizard Pokemon.. What! Are you serious** Blaze asked **Yeah, one morning I got up and found him lying next to a tree outside my cave...** Totodile said. **That is rare … I wonder how that happened and why did he get here anyway? **Blaze said looking stunned. **Well there is a smart Pokemon who lives near the rescue board who is said to tell the future... I guess we could ask him... Okay then, but I´m pretty sure he was a good being before he came to our world. ** Charmander nodded to. But on the inside he was starting to know what was going on...he thought about the dreams that have been coming up... but he quickly wanted to forget them because he didn´t want to worry his team members with things like that.

**Okay then lets go** Totodile said **I know where he lives at...**

After a few minutes they got to a huge Tent with some weird drawings on the sides...

Blaze , Charmander and Totodile quickly got inside The light shining through a hole in the top made this place look mysterious. A bird Pokemon was sitting in the Middle staring up

he him self was wearing a kind of coat with some eye-shaped drawings on it an his wings where looking very fragile...

Suddenly he turned around.** I am known as Xatu, the Pokemon who stares at the sun all day...I can tell your future or other things you wish to know... even the greatest secret is to be revealed one day.** He looked at Charmander and suddenly froze... **You are not from these Parts...Not even from this very Planet or Dimension are you? I suspect you being a human... **Xatu said looking Charmander deeply in the eye...**Well your right about that, we wanted to know how that happened and why I got here, but I´m not really sure if I was a human or whatever before I got here...**Charmander asked...

The legendary phrase which has been past on states:

A human to appear in times of fear, to save us or the end is near.

**From Generation to Generation it has been carried on...But determine whether you are that human another occurrence must take place... **Blaze and Totodile where totally

speechless and listened to what else Xatu knew...

**Does it have to do with me getting Dreams?** Xatu cringed. **Is it true? Say do you dream about a human shadow? **Charmander nodded...

**Our end is near...** Xatu whispered looking at a piece of paper from a little book behind him.

A human shadow to rise in human dreams...The end of the world it means...

**well since you maybe where human.. our Time might soon be up...**

**But to unearth the truth, the owner of Time itself you must find. His name**

**is known as Dialga... **Xatu pulled out a scroll out of one of these Jars standing around in the tent...

**This Map, it was sacred here for ages..now that it is needed use it to find The goddess of Time **. **And if You may save our World I must thank you in advance. Don´t spread these words to much...panic is the last thing we need, now go**. Xatu said.

**Okay** Charmander showed the map to Blaze and Totodile...

The Map showed Toptown and a Lot of Numbers and some drawing of an island...

Between this island and Toptown a number of 41 was seen with Something that looked like a cake with four slices next to the weird number. Charmander rolled up the map.

Okay thank you Blaze said before leaving the tent..Charmander and Totodile followed...

As they got out , they ran into Drago, the Altaria from their previous mission.

**Oh hey you, how is it going?**The fluffy wing Pokemon asked... Totodile got up to her ear and whispered about what they had just found out... Drago shuddered before whispering back :_ I wanted to help beings in need so I will come with you..._

**We are going to meet at Totodiles cave tomorrow morning okay?** Blaze said talking normally again...**Sounds fine we have some preparations to do... **Charmander said pointing to the seemingly normal scroll in his hand Okay see you then... **even if effort is wasted, only its existence matters … **Drago said before flying away...

We better get to know this map Charmander said. Blaze and totodile nodded. **We better do it where we sleep at.** Blaze said. **Yeah ..** Totodile said . Then out of nowhere Blaze shrieked .. but soon everybody looked up and noticed the clouds from earlier started to rain. **I hate this...somebody fix this weather** Charmander said, who was shivering because of the water. **It always freaks me out when rain comes so sudden...**Blaze said. Totodile started to dance around happily but stopped soon , as the fire Pokemon gave him evil looks... **Okayokay... **Totodile said before stopping his strange dancing...**We better run then** the blue crocodile suggested...yeah the two fire lizards said before the three Pokemon started to run through the forest...

Meanwhile the rain got stronger...After a few Minutes the got to The lake... Charmander and Blaze quickly got into the cave...Totodile jumped into the lake before getting out a few seconds later and also going into the cave... The two charmanders were soaked...

**Well the egg is still there where we left it, it didn´t move** Charmander noticed

**Oh yeah the egg...If another Fire Pokemon comes out... guess who is going to be the outsider for good...** Blaze said looking Totodiles way..** how about a water type to make it equal in this team...** Totodile said.

Charmander suddenly said: **I hope it´s a happy Pokemon who can live peacefully...That´s why we have to find out what disasters are on our way...**

The two other reptiles nodded, before Charmander spread out the map on the floor...

Totodile spotted some weird drawings on the bottom which looked like messed up letters...**Okay I know the unknown letters...**it says the four primary elements from this planet are the key to it´s survival

**You mean like Fire Water Air and Ground?** **maybe it has to do with our Types...**Blaze asked.. **Yeah...we are Fire and Water and if Drago comes we have got air, but what about ground... **Charmander figured. **And what about the one on top of it?...**

**Maybe that has something to to with the elements as well...look at the symbol with the four sides …** Blaze wondered.. Charmander looked at the Tip of its tail ,then he suddenly had a brain wave...i**f you look at the planet Fire is at the bottom then earth comes above it then Water and Air at the top...**

**Wow you might be right **blaze said **you´re pretty smart for a fire type.. **Blaze said before giving charmander a kiss on the cheek...Charmander kissed her to this time...**Hey you sure like going at it , but so do I..**You are one handsome Charmander** she said, making charmander blush... **Blaze said … **I think your really beautiful **Charmander said **but I can´t explain why. ** **Well some feelings don´t need explanations...a look in the face is all that matters** Blaze said.

But Totodile is sweet to..** I guess we reptiles tend like each other a lot** she said, before giving Totodile a kiss to...**well I never loved multiple guys but I won´t complain...don´t worry you ´re all going to get to have your share me** she said grinning before looking at the map again...

**Okay then I guess the 1 stands for the top element which is air...then our island must be in the skies...**Totodile figured...**But how do we find it?...**Blaze wondered...

**I don´t know** charmander said . **Neither do I..i thing we should go to bed soon we **

**don´t want to be sleepy tomorrow.** The Water type said, before sitting down on his bed.**...me two** Blaze said.**.i want to be up and ready tomorrow** blaze said before walking over to her bad and lying down..The two male lizards looked at her, and for some reason, they couldn´t stop looking at her body...**wow your faces tell me everything I need to know** she said before lifting her tail for a few seconds.. **But I´m just as addicted to you guys, good night** she said, before closing her eyes...Good night Totdile and Charmander said before lying down...Charmander suddenly felt really uncomfortable between his legs, but that feeling went away fast...**good night **the fire lizard said before laying on his hay bed and sleeping...Totodile was sleeping to...

Is their world really in danger and if so will they be able to prevent it? Will it end so soon and what will become of their love with Blaze...Find out in the next chapter...


	10. Into the sky

Charmander started dreaming again, but this dream was different...Charmander found himself inside of a volcanic pit. In front of him there was lava cascading downwards. Suddently everything started to shake and the cascading lava subsided and revealed a cave. A black shadow came from the cave: **Leave... **A deep voice whispered. **Leave now...** The voice suddenly got louder

**Buddy we have to get up and leave... **the voice this time seemed familiar...

Charmander woke up, to find out Totodile was talking to him... Charmander looked around the cave, before he realized what they had planed for today... **Blaze is already outside waiting for Altaria to give us a ride. **Totodile explained. **Where is the egg?** The fire lizard said, as he stood up, looking for the egg they had gotten in an earlier mission. W**e are going to take it with us..If Xatu was right about the things that are going to happen, then I just can´t leave the egg here...**

Charmander walked outside the cave.. **morning** Blaze said, as she notice the male charmander coming out of the cave, still looking a bit sleepy **you like to sleep in ? Well today we just have to get up early. **

The sun was already up, but it wasn´t very bright yet, the cluods from the day before had vanished.

The sky looked brightly red , due to the daytime and the lake was reflekting the light, and that gave it the looks of a lava lake. In the distance, some tweeting from birds could be heard...

**there she is** totodile pointed towards the sky , where a blue dragon with cloud wings was flying towards their cave.

After a few moments Altaria had landed in front of the cave : **Okay I told everyone we got a rescue from someone, so nobody is going to miss us... Where exactly are we supposed to go anyway?**

Altaria woundered. **Well to the sky if the map is right... **Charmander said.** The sky is pretty big** the dragon type stated...

**we are taking the egg with us to.. can you carry all four of us? **Totodile interrupted** Sure, with my big wings I can carry just about anything!** Altaria explained, flapping its wings .

The gust of wind kicked up by that was so powerful, that the map they had gotten flew out of Totodiles hand. **Oh no** Totodile said, as he watched the scroll fall into the lake...

Totodile got in the water and got it back, but the paper was soaked...

as he got of the water and showed everybody the scroll they all looked stunned...

**what? **Totodile said, before realising, that a bright arrow had appeared on the map...

**looks like that is our heading **altaria figured out,** let´s move!**

The two charmanders and totodile carrying the egg got on Altarias back... Totodile turned the map around, but the arrow somehow kept pointing in the right direction.

Altaria quickly lifted of...the landscape looked so peaceful in the morning...the trees where looking pretty dark, because the sunlight had not yet reached deeper parts of the forest...In the distance a mountain ridge was visible... **well time flies **Altaria suddenly said, **I remember when it was just ****Totodile**** and Charmander and now your team already has four members...**

**Well they rescued me, and I really like them** Blaze said, smiling at Charmander and Totodile...

**I think they are of the good sort of teams **, Altaria said...

before shrieking loudly...

**watch out we are under attack** Altaria said...A huge steel bird came towards them...

his wings where glowing brightly**...hold on tight reptiles** the dragon Pokemon said before

shouting: **dragon pulse! **A bright beam of energy came from altarias mouth in the direction the steel Pokemon , who dodged the attack...t**hat Skarmory is quick**...the dragon pokemon said...

Altaria tried to dodge the enemy's oncoming wing attack, by flying upwards, but the steel bird was quicker and struck the dragons belly with it´s sharp and pointed wings...

**Ouuuch...**yelled. The wound on altaria was very deep, but altaria still seemed fine...

meanwhile Skarmory had turned around and tried the same attack again...

**Flamethrower** blaze said, before breathing a cloud of fire in the direction of the steel bird, who got surprised by the strong attack and flew right into the inferno.

Charmander suddenly said :** I have got to learn how to do that... **w**ell once we beat this guy I will** balze said. The Skarmory had managed to fly through the fire which was mostly gone now, but it´s body was glowing red... Water gun! Totodile said before shooting a load of water towards the

Steel type, whose body steamed , as soon as the water touched him.

The Pokemon suddenly stopped flying and started falling ….**He´s probably unconcious but we had to do that** Totodile said... okay that way Totodile said pointing in the direction indicated by the arrow on the map...Altaria nodded and flew...

I**n order to use flamethrower you have to take a deep breath, before you exhale, so that the part in our lungs that creates the heat, can produce big flames, rather then some ember peaces...** Blaze explained Charmander did as the female charmander said.. and big plume of fire came out of fire lizards mouth...**You need to use your mouth to guide the fire blaze** said, laughing at Charmanders failure. Charmander tried again, but the fire didn´t go very far...

**You need a little practice then you will get the hang of it...** Blaze said...

suddenly the egg started to flash brightly...oh it´s hatching Totodile said

The eggs shell suddenly poped open and a weird looking Pokemon came out of the egg...

The little Pokemon had brown scales and some very sharp teeth...it looked at Totodile, then it looked at the two Charmanders...it noticed the soft clouds wings and lied down... **that is a Trapinch** Blaze said...**well he looks healthy** charmander said.

The Ant Pit Pokemon suddenly got up and looked at Totodile before saying : Can I get some food ? Sure Totodile said , before getting an apple out of the item bag and giving it to Trapinch, who started eating right away...

meanwhile they had left the forest and team reptiles and Altaria where above a small strip of beach before flying out to the ocean...

After eating the apple Trapinch started to sleep on altarias wings...

**young Pokemon need lot´s of sleep** blaze said, before looking down .

**Wow i´ve never seen the ocean from up here before** totodile said... **well if we didn´t have this mission I would have wanted to stop for a swim … even Trapinch would be against that** Charmander said...the two charmanders laughed loudly …

after what seemed like forever Altaria spotted an Island... **look ! it´s floating!**

Altaria said. **No wounder it has been hidden for so long...**

The island itself was widely covered in trees and a big Temple could be seen in the distance...

**wow this place is big** Totodile said... after a few Minutes Altaria landed on the side of the island ...**wow you don´t want to fall down that´s for sure** the Dragon type said, looking down the cliff and looking at the ocean which looked like a solid surface from so far up...

Trapinch was still sleeping on altarias back,when suddenly three blue and white snake like looking creatures came out of the trees...**You intruders get away now!** one of them said

Altaria quickly set the sleeping Trapinch down behind a tree... **We have good reasons to be here** Blaze said...**Lies!** the other Pokemon said, **we dragonairs will punish you if you don´t go...**

**we need to speak to Dialga** Totodile said **you will not endanger our Master** one of them said before wrapping it´s big body around Totodile and squeezing him tightly...**help guys!** The crocodile said..groaning due to the pain caused by the attack...

the other dragonair suddenly flew towards blaze before swinging it´s Tail and saying : **Aqua tail! You will pay for your ignorance...** Charmander quickly got in the way of that attack in order to protect blaze...Charmander got thrown against a tree by the force of the attack before falling down...The fire type was soaking wet **Charmander? No! **Blaze said, before realizing he got unconscious...**Dragon Pulse** Altaria yelled before shooting at one of the dragonairs, who somehow managed to dodge the attack...Y**ou dare to attack us ? Hyperbeam!** The dragonair said before shooting a bright beam of energy towards altaria...

The cloud winged pokemon stagered a bit : **so...powerful** it groaned, before it fell over...

**Flamethrower** Blaze said, attacking the dragonair with a beam of fire...

**Oww... **the dragonair said, before loosening its grip on Totodile,who opened it´s mouth and sunk his sharp teeth into the dragons skin who shrieked loudly...you want to die here don´t you the other dragonair said, before shooting a blot of Lightning towards Totodile, who tried to jump out of the wy, but he was to slow and so the shock of the attack went through it´s whole body.. **I can´t move** Totodile said...he had little burns where the electricity entered his body... the same Dragonair flew Towards Blaze attacking her with another aqua tail attack...

the lizard flew far before hitting the ground...

**Blaze.. oh no** Totodile said...

**Prepare for your end**, they said before getting ready to shoot thunderbolt attacks towards Totodile...

_must..go ..on_ Totodile thought...


End file.
